Social networks can exist in many different commercial, business and social settings and typically include software platforms that are hosted by one or more network servers, where the social network platforms comprise software tools or software application modules and related services that link computing devices of users within the platform with network servers and computing devices of other users so as to facilitate exchange of information and content between users. The social network platforms include user profiles and activities of interest to the user, including posts of content (e.g., documents, blogs, wikis, etc.) and other types of communications between users within the platform. The social network platforms can further include communities, where a community comprises a collection or group of participants within a social environment who join together based upon one or more common interests or goals. In addition, communities typically include information related to the group of participants, such as posts (e.g., documents, blogs, wikis, etc.) that are associated with the group of participants and are relevant to a particular community. A user or participant in a social network platform typically has an account along with a personal profile within the platform that allows the participant to engage in activities with other participants within the platform. A user profile within a social network platform can include a social graph that identifies relationships between the user and activities associated with the user, such as posted content, other users, communities, etc. within a social network platform.
Certain social network platforms can provide recommendations to a user (e.g., based upon the user's profile) regarding communities, posted content (e.g., documents, blogs, etc.), other users and/or other activities within the social platform that may be of interest to the user. Current recommendation and suggestion systems predominantly pre-compute and prepare recommendations (e.g., by a network platform administrator) which are later presented to an end user, thus such recommendations are not based upon current activities participants within the platform.